The objectives of the proposed research are to conduct comparative empirical studies to identify the characteristics of communities and their resident populations which predict the acceptance or rejection of the establishment in the communities of methadone clinics. Empirical data for the studies will be obtained from information available in the public domain and from sample survey interviews. The following are the specific aims of the research: 1. To identify the social-ecological characteristics of communities and their resident populations which differentiate between their acceptance or rejection of methadone clinics. 2. To identify characteristics of a sample survey of individuals which predict their attitudes, behavior and feelings about the acceptance/rejection of methadone clinics. 3. To identify the interaction effect of particular combinations of individuals and social-ecological variables which add to the prediction of behavior, feelings and attitudes about methadone clinics. The ecological unit of analysis will be the area included in a five-block radius from the site of the establishment of the methadone clinics. Six clinic sites will be used for the preliminary study: three sites which the communities accepted; and three sites in which community rejection was moderate to marked, although the clinics were established. Three additional sites will be included for descriptive review in which community rejection resulted in the failure to establish methadone clinics. In the study of the six areas in which there are established clinics, the dependent variables are the variables describing areas as accepting versus rejecting. Sets of independent variables thought to be theoretically linked to the dependent variables will be used in a series of multiple regression analyses to identify area characteristics associated either with acceptance or rejection of the clinics. A second set of dependent variables is the reported reactions of individual residents to the establishment of clinics. Here independent variables include area characteristics, characteristics of individuals and the interaction effect of these two sets of variables.